The 4th Hokages Son
by Spirtual Abyss
Summary: This is what I believe what would have happened if Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki would have lived the Kyuubi attack. NaruHina. Being Re-written
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Author's notes: This is chapter one of the 4****th**** Hokages Son story. I hope you guys will enjoy it as much as you guys seemed to like Hinata's Courage even though I only made 2 chapters. The reason I discontinued it is because the main story line wouldn't have been any different but Naruto would just have a different reason to fight for. Also this topic will be easier and better to write about. So thank you and I hope you like it! :)**

I watched as the Kyuubi started attacking the village. It was not a pleasant sight to see my beloved village turn to rumble. I must put a stop to this! If it wasn't bad enough that his village was almost destroyed his son would have to be fatherless. I hope Naruto will forgive me for what I must do as Hokage of the village. Here goes nothing.

"Kyuubi! You're days as a roaming spirit have come to an end!" shouted Minato at the top of his lungs

"Reaper Death Sea-" says Minato before being interrupted by the 3rd Hokage

"Minato let me do the seal, I have to face the fact that I'm not as useful as you are simply because of my age. Besides you have a son to take care of." says the 3rd Hokage. "REAPER DEATH SEAL!"

All of a sudden the death god comes up and takes the Kyuubi and places only half of it in Naruto. And just as soon as it had started the fight has to come to an end.

* * *

><p>(a month after the Kyuubi attack)<p>

"What do you suppose we do about the boy?" asks Hiashi

"Well for now nothing. But he will be claimed as a hero and he will have great honor and respect because of the fact that he has the Kyuubi in him" says Minato

"Minato, the boy must be killed! He is the Kyuubi and we all know what the Kyubbi has done to our village!" says Fugaku

"You must understand that Naruto isn't the Kyuubi but rather his container. Also he is my son and he won't be going around raising havoc on my watch" says Minato

"Fine" says Fugaku

" Well now that this is over I wo-" says Hiashi looking at what the children were doing

Baby Hinata, Sasuke and Naruto were all in one crib together playing. But then Nruto and Hinata just traded stuffed animals. Naruto giving Hinata a fox while Hinata giving Naruto a elephant. They then started laughing when they started playing together again.

"Well well Minato looks like our two young ones are bonding am I right?" asks Hiashi

"Well that's true I foresee a strong friendship between the two of them coming up" says Minato

FANCY SLASH

(6 Years after Kyuubi attack)

"Come on Hinata-chan! Did you forget what day it is?!" Naruto shouts in front of the Hyuuga complex

"Patience Naruto-kun! Do you ever wait?" asks the Hyuuga girl

"How can I when it's the first day of the Academy!" shouts the boy

"Ok I'm done. Let's go Naruto-kun" says Hinata

And off they went to the very first day of ninja academy and their new lives.

* * *

><p>"You know Hinata-chan I hope we're in the same class together" says Naruto<p>

"Yeah well we can't be sure but I'm hoping as well" says Hinata

When everyone has got to their classes Naruto and Hinata are indeed in the same class. But they have took it a step further and are sitting right next to each other as well.

"I'm so excited! I wonder who our sensei will be. Or maybe Senseis. Man I hope he's nice" says Naruto

"Calm down Naruto you're making a bad impression" whispers Hinata

"Ok I'm sorry" says Naruto

"Attention everyone! I am Iruka Umino however from now until you graduate from the academy you will have to call me Iruka-sensei" says Iruka as he walks in through the door

"And I am Mizuki. Like Iruka-sensei you are to call me Mizuki-sensei." says another chuunin that walked into the room

"Ok class to see where everyone is we will go outside and have a taijutsu match that everyone will have to participate in" says Iruka

A lot of the kids start cheering as they head outside except Shikamaru who thinks its a "drag".

Naruto did very well in taijutsu and easily beat everyone under a minute. Before him was Sasuke Uchiha a prodigy child. After that was Hinata Hyuuga of the Hyuuga clan. Then came Sakura Haruno. Then came Ino Yamanaka from the Yamanaka clan. Then in dead last was Shikamaru because he called it a "drag" and didnt do anything.

"There now that we have that settled let's see what type of jutsus you kids know. Any volunteers?" says Iruka

"Me! Me! Me!" says Naruto

"Ok fine, Naruto you go first" says Naruto

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" shouts Naruto as 5 more Narutos appeared and everyone but Hinata was surprised that he knew such a jutsu

"Very impressive Naruto. Now would anyone else like to go?" asks Iruka

"Ano... Iruka-sensei can I please go?" asks Hinata

"Sure go ahead Hinata" says Iruka

"Ok here goes nothing. Juukenpo: Hakke Juuroku Sho(Gentle Fist Art: Eight Trigrams 16 palms)!" says Hinata as she started closing Narutos tenketsu

"Very good Hinata. Anyone else?" says Iruka as Hinata opens up Narutos tenketsu

"Ok Sasuke go ahead" says Iruka as soon as Sasuke raised his hand

"Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!" shouts the raven haired boy as a giant fireball is released

"Very impressive Sasuke. Does anyone else know a jutsu?" says Iruka

Surprisingly no one raised there hand. So they went back inside and started going over about what they would learn in the Academy. Naruto almost fell asleep before dismissal. Finally when class was finished everyone ran outside to go home.

"Naruto-kun, don't fall asleep in class anymore ok?" asks Hinata

"How did you know?" asks Naruto

"Come on it was so obvious a blind man could have seen it. And anyways I know you I saw it in your eyes so please don't do it I don't want you to get in trouble" says Hinata

"Well ok I'll try but no promises. Well this is my house see you tomorrow Hinata-chan" says Naruto

"Bye Naruto-kun" says Hinata

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I think that was a decent first chapter. I'm not sure when I will be posting these. So I'm just going to post these when I finish them. Also if you question why Hinata doesn't stutter it's because she's not in love with Naruto yet. They're just friends at the moment. But next chapter there's going to be a slight time skip and Hinata will have a crush on Naruto from there on out.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

**A/N: Yeah, Yeah I haven't made one of these in like a week or two but school is important guys. Ok so this chapter will be extra long to make up ok? **

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Naruto. If I would Naruto and Hinata would have been together since the start of Shippuden maybe even earlier.**

* * *

><p><strong>(In the academy. 1 year after Chapter 1)<strong>

Naruto and his friends(Shikamaru, Choji, Shino and Hinata) were sitting at the lunch table. As it turns out half the girls in the class have a crush on him. **(A/N: I sorta imagined him like Sasuke in this story because Naruto's father was the 4th Hokage and they actually go to know him a little so they fell for him)** But Naruto doesn't really mind as long as he can sit with his friends during lunch. When they finished they went outside to spar with each other. Hinata and Naruto almost always won. The only time Hinata loses if she goes up against Sasuke. Naruto, on the other hand doesn't lose.

"Hey dobe! I want to spar with you!" says Sasuke

"Ok fine. But don't get upset when I beat you" says Naruto

"I won't lose!" says Sasuke

They soon get into their positions. Sasuke runs up to Naruto and aims a punch towards his face. Naruto easily dodges and soon counter-attacks punching Sasuke in the stomach. Sasuke doesn't have enough time to dodge so he blocks it. But he doesn't notice Narutos' right foot coming on his side and he gets kicked. Sasuke recovers quickly but Naruto disappears behind him and punch's Sasuke in the stomach and Sasuke bends over and gives up.

'WHY?! Why can't I ever beat Naruto? I beat that stupid girlfriend of his. But why can't I beat Naruto?' thinks Sasuke as Naruto walks away to go inside

(In the academy. 3 years after Chapter 1)

Naruto and Hinata are walking to the Academy for their graduation ceremony. When they see Sasuke walking a little ways in front of them.

"Hey Sasuke!" shouts Naruto

"What do you want dobe?" asks the raven haired boy

"Do you want to walk with me and Hinata-chan to the Academy?" asks Naruto

"No. I wouldn't want to walk with a dobe and his girlfriend" says Sasuke as Hinata blushes

"W-what?! She's not my girlfriend! We're just friends. Actually best friends! And I may be a dobe but at least I'm not a jerk" says Naruto

"C-come.. o-on N-naruto-kun. W-we'll be late for class" says the blushing Hyuuga

"Ok Hinata-chan" says Naruto

Off they went to the academy and when they got there everything was going just fine. One by one kids were getting up and getting their forehead protectors. Pretty soon it was Naruto's turn to go up as they were going in alphabetically order.

"Ok Naruto. First, do the substitution jutsu" says Iruka as soon as Naruto walked out of the class room

"Ok Iruka-sensei" says Naruto as he was soon replaced by a wood log

"Ok, come out now" says Iruka when Naruto comes out of the classroom again

"Now turn into your father" says Iruka

"Henge!" shouts Naruto and he becomes an exact replica of the 4th Hokage.

"Very good Naruto. Now for the last part create 5 clones of yourself" says Iruka

"Kage Bunsh-" says Naruto but is interrupted by Iruka. "Bad Naruto. We're making clones not shadow clones" says Iruka

"Fine" says Naruto as he groans

"Bunshin no jutsu!" shouts Naruto as 5 exact replicas of him appear

"Excellent work Naruto. You aced all three jutsus. Not surprising from this years #1 rookie. Go ahead and take a forehead protector." says Iruka

"YATTA!" shouts Naruto as he runs back in the classroom

"Congratulations Naruto" says Hinata and gave him a kiss on the cheek. From which half the girls in the class got upset about

"Hey Hinata you did that without stuttering!" says Naruto

"Hinata stop congratulating him on something everyone knew was going to happen" says Kiba

"W-well.., i-it's j-just t-that well h-he s-still graduated and I t-thought he should be congratulated f-for t-that" says a blushing Hinata

"Yeah, I guess your right" says Kiba

And so on the graduation test went and pretty soon everyone went home. Naruto and Hinata obviously went home together. The teams were going to be announced the next day.

"I hope we'll be on the same team together Hinata. I would be really upset if we weren't. I might be able to convince my dad to do that" says Naruto

"I h-hope so too N-Naruto-kun. B-but don't make y-your dad c-change the t-teams. I w-want to be on y-your team too but o-others won't get the c-chance to do t-that so y-you shouldn't either" says Hinata

"Well ok then. I won't." says Naruto

"A-all I w-want is t-too have s-strong t-teammates because I d-don't w-want to do all t-the f-fighting. I m-mean I d-don't want to k-kill anybody." says Hinata

"Yeah, well only the strongest graduated. So it's a very likely chance that you won't have to do all the fighting" says Naruto

"Ok N-Naruto-kun w-well w-we're h-here" says Hinata pointing at the Hyuga compound

"Ok see you tomorrow?" asks Naruto

"Yes, tomorrow." says Hinata as she hugs Naruto good-bye

"Bye, Hinata-chan" says Naruto

"Bye" says Hinata

They both went home and showed their parents their forehead protectors and went to bed.

**(The Next Day In front of the Hyuuga compound)**

"HINATA!" shouts Naruto in front of the Hyuuga compound

"Naruto do you want me to get Hinata-sama?" asks Ko

"Nah, it's ok. I can go get her myself if you would kindly let me in" says Naruto

"Ok then, you are allowed to come in" says Ko

"Thank you" says Naruto as he starts going towards Hinatas' room

"Hello Naruto-nii-san" says Hanabi (**A/N: Yeah, yeah I know Hanabi isn't Narutos' sister but I figure since Hinata spends so much time with Naruto that Hanabi might look at him like a brother)**

"Hey Hanabi-chan. Have you seen Hinata?" asks Naruto

"Last time I checked she was in her room" says Hanabi

"Ok thank you" says Naruto

"Hinata-chan!" shouts Naruto banging on her door

"Come in Naruto" says Hinata as Naruto opens the door

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be ready for us getting chosen for the teams?" asks Naruto

"W-well, I'm j-just w-worried. What would I d-do if you w-weren't on my team N-Naruto?" asks Hinata with tears starting to form

"Hey, hey. I'm sure we'll be on the same team. And even if we're not we can still see each other. Anyways you can still make new friends with your teammates right?" says Naruto

"Yeah I guess so" says Hinata

"Also we still need to get to the Academy so let's get going" says Naruto

"Ok N-Naruto-kun" says Hinata

Pretty soon they arrived at the Academy. They ran a little to make up for the lost time but they were still only a minute or two early.

"Alright everyone!" says Iruka

"This is the last day of the Academy as you all know. Today you are also assigned to your teams" says Iruka

Half of the girls in the class wanted to be with Naruto. Does of which included Hinata. Naruto wanted to be with Hinata. Kiba wanted to be with Hinata. Sakura and Ino wanted to be with Sasuke. And so forth.

"Alright. I will say your team number, then your names, and then your sensei" says Iruka "Ok team 7 will consist of Kiba Inuzuka, Sakura Haruno, and Sasuke Uchiha, your sensei will be Kakashi Hatake. Team 8 will be Shino Aburame, Hinata Hyuuga, and Naruto Uzumaki and your sensei is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team 10 will be Choji Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, and Ino Yamanaka. Your sensei will be Asuma Sarutobi. Please wait for your team to be called and you will leave" says Iruka

Pretty soon all the genin teams have left.

"Hello I am Kurenai your new sensei" says the jonin

"Hello" says the genin

"I would like to get to know all of you a bit better so please state your Name, likes, dislikes and dream. I'll go first. My name is Kurenai Yuuhi. I like reading and genjutsu. I dislike people that are sexist and think that girls can't be good ninja. I have already accomplished my dream which is to become a strong kunoichi" says Kurenai

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. I like ramen and hanging out with Hinata. I dislike waiting for ramen to cook and people who disrespect me. My dream is to become Hokage like my dad" says Naruto

"Ano M-my name is H-Hinata Hyuuga. I like r-reading and N-Naruto. I dislike people who call me w-weak. My g-goal is to one day marry a H-Hokage" says Hinata blushing and looking at Naruto

"My name is Shino Aburame. I like lots of things. I don't really dislike much. And I don't have a dream" says Shino

"Shino that didn't tell us anything but your name!" complains Naruto

"Alright calm down" says Kurenai "Tomorrow it's a big day. It's part 2 of the genin test. So make sure to get a good nights sleep. Also a word of advice. Don't eat breakfast or you'll puke. Meet me here at 7 am. Dismissed" says Kurenai

* * *

><p><strong>(Later That Day in the Hokage Tower)<strong>

"Hokage-sama. I would like a word" says Kurenai as she walks through the door

"Yes Kurenai?" asks the Hokage

"Well you see I wanted Kiba Inuzuka not Naruto Uzumaki on my team" says Kurenai

"Same here" says Kakashi coming in through the window

"Ahh yes. I did that because even though Kiba is a good tracker you still need a hard hitter if you ever get into trouble Naruto can take them. Also Kakashi your team needs a tracker. So I decided to switch the two" says Minato

"Makes sense but I think there was another reason Hokage-sama" says Kurenai

"Actually there was. I wanted Hinata Hyuuga and Naruto Uzumaki on the same team because they have known each other for a long time. Therefore they know of each others strategies and how they fight. That will prove excellent teamwork will it not?" asks the Hokage

"We understand" says the jonin as they leave

"Now where was I?" Minato asks himself "Ahh yes. I was going to do the Chuunin exam papers"


End file.
